Mother Earth
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Mother Earth fears for the outcome of everything, if the Nations Don't stop what they are doing soon. will they heed her words, or simply ignore her?
1. Chapter 1

Faith entered the meeting, hoping to stop them from everything they were doing. She couldn't allow this to continue. If they continued she would surely die very soon. She burst into the meeting, breathless, and everyone stopped, turning to look at the intrusion, and seeing Faith they continued on, "stop….everything…" she breathed out. They turned back to her. Her skin was pale, and looked burned in some places. Hair a complete mess, as if it wasn't being taken cared of. Her green eyes scanned the room, making sure no one was going to ignore her. She shakily walked up to the podium, Germany walking away, taking a seat. She gripped the sides of the podium tightly, afraid to fall. She looked faint, and the closest ones to her were Alfred, Arthur, Russia and china. She hoped this would end well, and with success. "Please… your plants, lights, and vehicles, they are tearing me apart! My atmosphere is ripped open, my animals and plants are dying! You all keep building, and I have given strict orders not to! You are not heeding my words and I will die soon if this continues!"

"Why do you think we talk about global warming all the time? It gets us no where." Arthur replied.

"Just stop using lights during the day, and turn them off when you are not using them, stop wasting so much water, don't use your vehicles so much, start car pooling! Nothing you can discuss will help me! If you want to save me, keep me alive, you must stop polluting the sky! When my sky is too polluted, it will kill everything that lives on me, and that means all of you! You all will die before I do."

They all laughed, actual laughter. Faith stared on in shock, "Madre Terra, darling, you need not worry, I'm sure the world is in a better condition than you portray it to be. Besides, there is a lot of love in the world, which means we all love you!" Came Feliciano's voice.

"Terra, ma cherie, are you sure you are okay? Perhaps we are sex deprived?"

Faith was seething, "Shut up! Both of you!" she tried to sound angry, but in her weakened state, it was hard. "Mark my words, you will all regret the day you did not listen! I will make you all pay! Starting with you America, Lousiana! Then it will be Chile, then Haiti, then you Japan, then back to you America, and then I will aim for either Italy or Spain. I have not yet decided." They all stopped at this, unsure of how to react to her words. As if on cue, America clutched his left leg, where it was connected to his hip. "What the hell…" Arthur placed a hand over the american's, "What's wrong?"

"Hurricane Katrina just hit me! New Orleans is flooded! God damn it! That's where Mardi Gras is celebrated!"

Faith smirked, best she could, "It's what you get for ignoring me all this time until several years ago, and still not fixing the obvious that I have been saying." She held tighter to the podium, "you will… all… rue… the day…" and she fainted right before their eyes. They all stared in shock, jumping to their feets, and running to the woman's side. Russia lifted the woman up, and carried her out of the room, taking her to her Hotel room, and laying her down on the bed. They looked at each other. "I will stay behind and take care of her." China volunteered. They all walked out, Russia staying behind to assist Yao. "Do you think we should talk about helping Earth then?" asked Spain. Everyone looked at one another and nodded.

They talked for hours, but came to no conclusion except, warn people of Global Warming, and to pray that it worked.


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Three of my reviews say, "Do your Research" and one says the OC is "Ugh!" while the third goes on and on, about the same thing, but drags it out.

One: While I sympathize with anyone who is a survivor of Hurricane Katrina, I did not mean any disrespect by this fanfiction, nor did i mean any cruelty by it.

Two: I do like skeptic criticism at times, however i need people to elaborate on what they are saying, and not beat around the bush. Do not say the OC is eh..., or UGH, or a so-so char. Why are they eh? why are they UGH? why are they so-so? Another thing, not every Character everyone loves, and because of this, we need more elaborate criticism. To say someone hates France because he is a pervert, is not an elaborate criticism, as in the show, France is not portrayed as a pervert, but rather someone who loves everyone. Now, Yes, France in this fanfiction appears to be a pervert, but whether France is a pervert or not, I will still love him.

Three: This fanfiction was wrote a very long time ago, longer than when it was posted on here, for the simple fact that I was just learning to write. So the grammar may not be 100%, maybe not even 75% as I found in the beginning, my grammar checking was very poor.

Four: Do your Research? Research on what? Again, elaborate. you could mean how to keep a personality together, how weather works. I won't know.

Five: Two of you also appear to have a problem with my OC. I will admit, when Mother Earth, and America's Disobedience was written, the character was not fully developed, but now she is developed, where I am rping as her. Her FULL name, does have Chinese in it, and, as cliche as it may be, her last name is Dìqiú, which translates to: Earth. Call it cliche, but that is what was chosen. When I am writing fanfictions, or rping, I am all ways thinking of one's Mentality. When One's life is in danger, sometimes they do drastic things, things that later, when they look back are surprised when they realize what they had done. So Faith doing the weather and such as revenge, in a sense would be normal. Also, while you are right, that China does nothing to help the environment, the air is also not clean. in some places, it is, but the air will forever be polluted. You are also right in the fact that no matter what we do, the air will not be clean, nor will the Environment get better. However, you are wrong in the aspect that we build homes because the population is expanding. The population is expanding, but as people die, and more and more people are living in groups and such, the amount of building, is only done because the company has the money to build, not because the population is expanding. The building usually has nothing to do with the population, but all to do with money.

Six: This fanfic was also, not because of my views, but the views of those who care vs. those who don't. I for one, don't care what happens because I just don't care about people. I will only treat those kindly, who show me kindness. If i'm kind, and you are rude to me, unless i'm at work, i will be rude back. Maybe not as direct as what was shown to me, but i will be rude in my own way. If the world is only twenty years from dying, or even only twenty seconds, I'd be the one laughing, while counting the seconds to my death. Faith represents earth, roughly what is really happening. If you notice, China was staying behind, because he did not want to be a part of the conversation. He represents the people who turn a blind eye, so positive nothing is actually wrong, and are not aware of global warming.. The rest of the nations represent either those who know about global warming, and deny it, or those know know about it, but believe it is not real.

So tell me the char was horrible, or that the story was horrible, or that I am a "...sick bitch." is not criticism, but rather you just being flat out rude. To say the story was horrible because I was all over the place, and not focused. That is criticism. This story itself, is not popular, and if you think I'm a sick bitch for using Hurricane Katrina "loosely" then you haven't even seen the more sickening side of me. Believe me when I say, I can be an even sicker son of a bitch. If you want to insult me more, go right ahead, you won't faze me at all, except, you'll just want me to write even sicker fanfictions just in spite.

I hope everything I said is understood, and that everyone understands how to correctly give me criticism. I hope everyone has a lovely good day ^_^


End file.
